turned to stone… and a promise
by fallingstar22
Summary: maddie is turned to stone… what if she was able to think and hear a bit of the things happening around her? …like a promise? And will she be saved … in more than just one way?  Read to find out! A Nick/Maddie story


Just a short one-shot about Nick and Maddie, that came into my mind. Takes place during the episode when Maddie was turned to stone. (it will be a bit different to the episode! So just read to find out!)

And to the readers of my other two stories, I haven't forgotten them! Just have a lot to do (learn) at the moment…

But I will be updating them sometime in the first half of July I think.

…..

I don't own anything! The characters aren't mine!

…..

**Maddie's POV:**

_Shy_? Had he really been calling her _shy_?

Yes he had, and he had accused her of hiding behind her camera. And she knew very well, what he meant by that.

And she knew that he was right. But she would have never admitted it! So instead? What had she done?

Yes, she had gone into the park, trying to get the thoughts off of her mind.

It hadn't worked so well, as she was well aware why she had been always "hiding" behind her camera – especially around Nick.

Not only because she loved filming… everyone knew that.

Not only because she liked to memorize her friends on tape… so they could always watch the films and remember the funny times…

Not only because filming seemed to be a part of her… something that made her happy, no matter how sad she was…

But because she could get Nick on tape and watch him over and over again… unknown to the others! Vida would really tease her about that, if she ever found out!

So? On seeing that cute guy, she knew she would never like him the way she liked Nick, but why shouldn't she talk or even meet him? And with talking to the guy she would show the others that she wasn't that shy they all thought she was. She would finally be able to prove herself!

But here was the problem: Proving herself…it hadn't worked so well this time.

Sure, the guy had even talked to her (though she had been too shy to speak to him at first) but then the Dilemma had begun.

Another monster had appeared and she had wanted to save the guy and fight the monster.

But what had been the glorious result? She was stuck inside this stone.

Unable to move…

Unable to speak…

Unable to do anything!

But her brain hadn't been stuck like the rest of her body. So she was still able to think and as this was the only thing to do, her thoughts were running like there was no end.

And the other only thing left for her to do? Depending on the other to save her.

Great!

…

**Nick's POV:**

He felt, that something was wrong. As he was running towards the monster in the park, the feeling got more intense and then he saw it:

They're missing blue Ranger. Maddie.

There she was standing! But it wasn't the normal Maddie, it was a Stone-Maddie!

And it was all his fault! He knew it! If he only hadn't called her shy she would have never gone to the park.

Why had he been such a fool?

"I'll get you out of there Maddie, I promise!" he told the Stone-Maddie, as he arrived next to her, not sure if she could even hear him.

"We better do, or you'll pay for it Nick," Vida now turned towards the red ranger and glared at him under her helmet.

As if Nick could see it – which was impossible – he took a step back.

"Let's bring her to Udonna. Maybe she can help her. You can kill him later on, V." Xander had spoken before the two could be involved in a fight.

Vida nodded underneath her helmet and decided to turn her rage against the real bad guys for now.

"Magic Staff Pink Power!" and with that she had released butterfly-like wings that brought the monsters to the ground.

And as fast as they had hit the ground, they had disappeared again.

….

**Maddie's POV:**

She couldn't see anything, but she felt that her friends and sister were here to save her.

She couldn't hear everything, but a few words seemed to reach her out of a big distance. Words so quiet, nothing more than a light whisper.

"…get you out of… promise", reached her through the stone and she knew it was Nick who was speaking. It felt like he was caring for her.

And she also thought she could feel the rage of Vida who was on the edge of killing anyone in her way. She only understood the words "…pay for it…", but they belonged definitely to Vida. If she hadn't been turned to stone, a smile would have appeared on her face.

It was just like people said; twins seemed to have a special connection.

Then she had felt nothing for a long while and she didn't know how much time passed and if she still was in the park or somewhere else.

…

**Nick's POV:**

After returning to Udonna, they had tried everything, but nothing had worked.

Maddie had stayed how she was: A statue out of stone – a beautiful statue.

He had to admit, that he had begun to see Maddie through different eyes the longer he was here in Briarwood. At first she had only been a member of the team and one of his new friends. But with more time passing, he hadn't been able to resist looking more often at her, when nobody noticed. So talking about shy? He should have been talking to himself about being shy!

But was it only that? As Maddie had seemed to be shy to him, too, he hadn't known if she felt different about him, too. She hadn't acted in a way that showed more interest in him than in the others… Or maybe he just hadn't noticed? Either way, he had never had the courage to talk to her and find it out.

By now, he knew that there was even more about Maddie, than he had known before.

Vida had shown it to him and so he had learned more about the fact, what Maddie "did" behind the camera. And she had spoken about him as _someone special_. Maybe that meant what he was hoping.

Suddenly he had felt like the biggest idiot on earth. And he had made a decision about something he would do if Maddie ever turned back to normal.

…

**Maddie's POV:**

She was so glad, that she could move, breathe and see again!

After what had seemed like an eternity, she had become normal again! The first thing she had done was to rush to the others and help them defeat the monster.

After that the others had offered to take the rest of her shift, so she could relax and try to forget what had happened today.

That had been really nice of them.

So she had gone to the bench in the park and was sitting there.

Her thoughts were circling about everything that had happened today and always came back to one special person. Nick.

If she had admitted, that he had been right about her, none of this would have happened. She was sure about that. Because admitting it, she would have never run away into the park.

Well, now Nick knew, what she did behind the camera, as Vida had told her the whole story. Luckily she had persuaded Vida not to punish Nick for treating her like that.

Because in her point of view it hadn't been Nick's fault, but hers. Knowing Vida, she hadn't told her this, as Vida sure had another opinion about that. So Vida would have lectured her about being more self confident and she hadn't needed that.

Maybe she would tell it Nick sometime in the future, if she was a little less shy. Yes then she would tell him, how she felt about him.

Smiling to that decision she closed her eyes and felt the soft wind of the evening as the sun began to disappear.

…

Suddenly she felt two hands on her shoulders and her first impulse was screaming out loud!

"Whoa, it's just me, Maddie." She heard a voice that seemed to be a bit amused over her reaction.

It was Nick and now he was taking a seat next to her.

"Nick! I just didn't hear you coming…" Maddie now laughed.

"Well, as I was planning on sneaking and scarring you a bit, I would say it worked well!" Nick told her with a smirk.

"How cruel!" Maddie answered and punched him playfully.

"Yes, I know, I am cruel," Nick said and became a bit more serious, "I just wanted to check on you."

What? Maddie thought, she wasn't a helpless little girl. "Hey, I can take care of myself!" She told him now and got a little bit angry. Would he go on and call her shy, again?

"No, I didn't mean it like that," Nick told her at once. "I just wanted to talk to you. Besides, if you were defenseless, you wouldn't have been able to save the boy, right?"

Hmm, that was true. After all, she had been able to save one person. She hadn't seen it that way until now.

"So, you wanted to talk about something?" Maddie asked now curious.

"Yes, about a decision I made when you were still stuck in the stone." He replied and stared ahead to avoid looking into her eyes.

"Oh ok," Maddie replied and suddenly wanted to tell him something she hadn't even told Vida before. "Well, there is something I haven't told anyone about today."

That she liked that guy she had saved? Was the first thought that came into Nick's mind.

"Well, as I was turned to stone, I couldn't move, see or hear anything. But I still could think about everything. And then there was something … that might sound a little bit strange. I couldn't hear Chip, Xander, Claire or Udonna. But I could hear two people: Vida was the one and you were the other one."

As she stopped, Nick was silent and so she decided to talk ahead. "Well I didn't get everything, but I felt Vida's rage and that she wanted to make someone pay for it. And then I heard your promise. Your promise to get me out of that spell." She paused until Nick looked into her eyes, before she went ahead.

"Thank you for that, Nick. Thank you a lot. I knew I wasn't alone."

…

**Nick's POV:**

Was it right? Could he trust his ears? Maddie thanking him? And that she had been able to hear him and Vida?

He felt so sorry for her, that she had had to go through that all.

"I'm so sorry, Maddie. I shouldn't have called you shy. I know now, that you're not shy and I think it's wonderful what you create out of your videos." Nick replied and looked her in her eyes.

"That's…nothing…" Maddie answered and he saw, that she was blushing a bit. It made her look even cuter.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" he heard Madison asking.

Oh, yes. His decision. Sitting next to her and looking in her beautiful eyes, it wasn't that easy. But he had made that decision and he would do it.

"Maddie, there is something… I wanna tell you. Me calling you shy wasn't…" what was the right word for it? It wasn't…"…fair. It wasn't fair, as I had also been shy. Too shy to do one thing." He told her and he saw, that she was a little confused by now. Maybe he could simply tell her. And by her look, he could feel that maybe she even liked it.

"Well there is this thing. I'm not good talking about it, but… I… like you. Not just like the others, but I like you also in a different way." After pausing a few seconds, while Maddie blushed even more, he added with a smirk, "I'm sure Vida would kick my ass if she'd hear it right now!"

And it worked. He could see it, as a smile came to her face and took a bit of the tension away. But he was only half way done. The hardest part was ahead of him, asking her if she felt the same…

"So Maddie, there is one thing I would like to know… after telling you this… do you want to tell me something?"

…

**Maddie's POV:**

Oh my god! Maddie thought as she had listened to his words. She would have never imagined! Only in her dreams! And now he was waiting for an answer…

An answer that should be so simple…but…why did she have to be so shy? Even now? She had to get over it, or her chance would be gone!

"Well…I…oh god, I'm so bad at these things… ok, so I also…also feel the same," she finally got out and looked up into his eyes. As there was silence, she knew, she had to say it a bit more specific and she knew, saying these words her head would get as red as a tomato.

Taking a deep breath, she finally got it out in almost one sentence:

"What I mean with _the same_…I like you very much, too."

These words being said, a smile came to Nick's face and she felt his hand touching her cheek.

His smile grew even bigger and then he moved his head and the next moment his lips touched hers softly. It felt so good and finally she got over herself and lifted her arms so she could lay them around his neck and pull him towards her and the kiss got more passionate.

As they broke the kiss, Nick had one last request to her: "Please save me from Vida, I don't wanna get my ass kicked, when we tell her."

"I'll do what I can," Maddie smiled and then they kissed again.

….

End!

…

I hope you liked it.

Please review!


End file.
